


Vigilantes (Of Our Own Hearts)

by StarsOnYourLips



Series: Zutara Month 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, a little bit of fluff in the middle, a ton of smut, and like the rest is basically angst, this is my first smut so please review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsOnYourLips/pseuds/StarsOnYourLips
Summary: They use the little time they have to steal away from everyone else and go to each other. That may not be possible anymore.





	Vigilantes (Of Our Own Hearts)

The palace was too small. Even with all of its rooms and hallways and corridors and secret passageways. It was too damn small. Too small for lies and secrets and whispered truths  
  
Katara waited in one of the rooms hidden away in the guest quarters, somewhere where no one has resided for nearly fifty years. Zuko had convinced her that no one would think to look here; they’d been empty for decades after all. She was wearing a silk slip and one of Zuko’s robes that she’d snatched up ages ago and he’d let her keep. A chill blew through the room by way of of an ajar window. Katara shivered, despite her previous life in the South Pole. She was just that anxious.  
  
Just as she undid the knot of the robe and began to tie it tighter around herself, Zuko swiftly stepped into the room. The nervousness in her belly unknotted itself as she took him in. Zuko had changed it into casual clothing; the evening council meeting must have finished early.  
  
“Are you sure no one followed you?” She clutched at the neckline of the robe draped around her as Zuko worked on taking his boots off.  
  
“Yes,” he breathed, glancing at the light filtering in from the crack below the door, watching for passing shadows. When nothing caught his eye, Zuko let out the raspy breath he was holding and tugged at his topknot. He looked at Katara, wrapped up in his robe, and sucked in another raspy breath.  
  
He quickly walked to the edge of the massive bed where she sat, His hands caught her chin and tilted her face up to look her in the eyes.  
  
“Spirits, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he captured her lips in a hot kiss. Her arms slithered up to rest on his shoulders.  
  
Zuko hitched a knee up on the bed and gently pushed her shoulders. Katara obliged him and leaned back, her lips still branding kisses onto his.  
  
As her back hit the bed, Zuko let his hand drift to her waist and tugged on the sash of the robe until it came loose around his fingers. He slipped his hand into the open robe and smiled when his fingers touched silk.  
  
“Why are you laughing?” Katara questioned grumpily as he rose from above her.  
  
“I was hoping you weren’t wearing anything under my robe,” Zuko explained as he started to remove his first layer.  
  
Katara smiled coyly as she sat on her knees as she let the robe fall from her shoulders and over her arms. She reached towards Zuko and he moved closer to her.  
  
“Technically, a slip isn’t clothing. It’s underwear,” she whispered in his ear as her hands finished what he started with his shirt. “But if it makes you happy, I’m not wearing anything else.”  
  
Zuko responded by burying his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder, latching his lips on the spot that he knows will make her moan. He is shirtless by now, standing in just his loose pants between her legs.  
  
He traced his lips down her clavicle, tracing the bone there. He pushed down the thin strap resting daintily on her shoulder. Katara shivered at the touch of his rough hands. Zuko pushed the other strap down and the silk pooled around her waist. His hands remained on shoulders as her continues to suck a bruise into the mocha skin over her collarbones, where it could be easily his by clothing. Katara slunk back onto the bed, and allowed Zuko’s right hand to travel to her left breast, rubbing at the dusky bud. She moaned to the ceiling. His lips left her clavicle and latched themselves onto her neglected breast. She huskily let out another breath.  
  
A warmth began to spread from her belly to in between her legs, wet starting to pool familiarly. She attempted to rub her thighs together to try and release some attention, but zuko quickly wedged himself further between her legs forcing them apart.  
  
“Patience,” he whispered onto her skin as she whined. The hands in his hair tightened. Zuko smirked against her breast and kissed a path down the underside of her breast and to the other one.  
  
Katara groaned, “Can we hurry up, Firelord?”  
  
“I don’t get you everyday, so excuse me if I want to ravish you all night, waterbender,” He growled.  
  
She had no reaction to that other than the stone the suddenly dropped into her stomach. Katara stiffened and tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
Zuko raised himself off of her, and ran his thumb along her cheekbone.  
  
“What’s wrong, love?” he whispered gently. He gathered her up in his arms and she settled herself on his lap, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Her hand subconsciously rested on the starburst scar under his heart, and she stroked the tight skin there.  
  
“I shouldn’t be here, not now, not ever,” she barely whispered. Katara sturdily laid her hands on his shoulder and straightened herself up, and she made to get up from the bed.  
  
Zuko almost panicked at her movements. He opted to bury a hand in her long curls and place a hand on the curve of her jaw.  
  
“You’re leaving tomorrow, please don’t do this,” Zuko stuttered out. “I won’t force you if you want to stop, you know that. But please don’t leave me like this because of him.”  
  
He didn’t care that he sounding like he was pleading with her, he’d done far less dignified things for her.  
  
A tear rolled down her face, and it took all of his strength to not breakdown as well. Wiping her tear away, Zuko whispered to her: “Do you want to continue?”  
  
Her slender fingers circle his wrist and she nodded while she pressed her cheek into the hand that rested on her face.  
  
“I’m sorry, I love you,” she whispered.  
  
“Nothing to apologize for. I thought we were past that years ago,” he smiled. “I love you too.”  
  
Zuko kissed her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and forehead, and when she giggled quietly, his heart lifted ever so lightly.  
  
Katara shifted herself and captured his lips in a fiery kiss of her own. She pulled back for a second.  
  
“I don’t deserve you. You’re too good to me,” she spoke against his lips.  
  
“You deserve far better,” he responded before pressing his mouth against hers.  
  
Katara laced her her fingers together behind Zuko’s neck, and she tugged the both of them to lie on the bed. Zuko quickly positioned himself to face the junction of her legs. The blue silk that still hung from her hips was silently slid off along her tan legs. He kissed the small patch of curls, and Katara blushed deeply.  
  
He took a finger and traced the edges of her core. She let out a gasp when he brushed against the tight mound of nerves. Slowly, Zuko eased a finger into her entrance. The tightness there took his breath away.  
  
“Gods, Katara,” he breathed.  
  
“You say that everytime,” Katara joked breathlessly, squirming at the feeling of hot breath on her core.  
  
Zuko stuck his tongue out and experimentally probed the bundle of nerves. When he got no noticeable reaction, he suctioned the bundle into his mouth. He laughed against her core when her hands shot into his hair and gripped the strands tightly.  
  
Zuko sucked at her clit until her breasts heave and her walls clench around his finger.  
  
“Zuko,” she said as she tried to move his hand away. “I want to cum with you.”  
  
He ignored her and simply said: “Don’t worry about cumming with me, love. I’ll make sure it happens if that’s what you want.”  
  
The vibrations from his reply made Katara dangerously close. She looked down and made eye contact with him. Zuko lifted his head up, chin glistening with her arousal. The sight of it drove Katara crazy.  
  
“Do what you want, Zuko. Gods.” Katara threw head back down on the bed, any objection she’d had pushed away.  
  
Without much ado, Zuko dove back in with a new fervor.  
  
White stars burst behind Katara’s eyes and the walls around Zuko’s finger spasm. Wet gushed from inside of her and onto his hand. Zuko slowly removed his finger.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered again, lowering his mouth over Katara’s. She moaned at the taste of herself on him.  
  
Katara reached for Zuko’s length, and he swatted her hand away.  
  
“I want to, love,” she whined.  
  
He kissed her neck, “You said I could do whatever I wanted, so let me.”  
  
Katara nodded and Zuko drew back. He stood up and removed his pants and underwear in one motion. Katara sat up and looked at his entire body, eyes focussed at his hip.  
  
“I’m going to suck your cock,” she stated.  
  
Zuko didn’t fight her on it, and replied syly, “You never do as you say, for fuck’s sake.”  
  
By the time the words left his mouth, Katara was kneeling front of him and had her fingers at his tip. She grasped him firmly and pressed her lips to the swollen, red head, He was already panting. She knew what he liked and began to do that exactly.  
  
Holding the tip with soft grip, she lifted his cock to reveal the dark vein that ran along the underside. She licked from base to tip along that vein, never breaking eye contact for the entire time.  
  
After a few painstaking moments, she finally took the tip of him into her mouth. Slowly, Zuko watched Katara take in his cock. When she reached the middle of it, he had already threaded his hands into her brown curls. Her name was steadily falling from his lips now.  
  
Her lips had crawled a few centimeters when he couldn’t take it anymore. The hands in her hair pushed her down the last few inches. She gagged around it.  
  
“Fuck, Katara,” he groaned. “Sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Katara pulled out his cock from her mouth and looked up at him.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Zuko,” she assured. Then, she proceeded to do the same thing, pushing his cock into the back of her throat. She picked up the pace, and Zuko couldn’t hold still or hold himself back any longer. He pulled her off and firmly grasped her forearms and all but threw her onto the bed.  
  
“Zuko? Zuko!” Katara gasped when he latched his lips back onto her nipples, his middle finger already deep inside of her. He worked his finger quickly as he switched his mouth to the other breast. As he felt her walls flutter around his finger, he smirked against her skin.  
  
Katara has to muffle her moans with both of her hands when he put another finger inside her, stretching her walls deliciously. His fingernails scratched against a spot somewhere deep inside and she fell off the edge.  
  
Zuko realized she’s not going to cum quietly this time and quickly covered her mouth with his. His length brushed against her sensitive folds and she writhed under him.  
  
When her spasms subsided, he lifted himself off of her. She placed her hands over his chest and he gripped her wrists.  
  
“Are you done for tonight?” he asked her cockily as he lifted her hand to place a tender kiss on her palm.  
  
She shook her head. “No way. I’m not leaving this room without you fucking me into oblivion, Zuko.”  
  
Zuko laughed as he held onto her hip with one hand as he guided his cock to her center with the other. She was already so wet from everything, he slipped in with no resistance.  
  
As he pushed in completely, Zuko shuddered out a shaky breath.  
  
“I’ll never get used to how amazing that feels,” he said astonished.  
  
Katara laughed now. “Let me be on top now, Zuko.”  
  
Nodding, he flipped them over, still deep inside of her. Katara rocked experimentally against him.  
  
“Nevermind, I changed my mind,” Zuko quickly stuttered out as he flipped them over again.  
  
“Oh and I’m the capricious one in the relationship?” Katara breathlessly giggled out.  
  
She barely finished what she was saying when Zuko began to pound into her.  
  
“Gods, Zuko,” she moaned.  
  
He continued to fuck into her while constant sounds fell from Katara’s mouth.  
  
“Quiet down before someone fucking comes knocking,” he growled out between thrusts.  
  
“Make me,” she challenged Zuko. He took the dare and fiercely kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and their teeth knocked against each other.  
  
He felt himself getting closer and reached a hand down between them to rub at her clit . Zuko had promised her that they would come together after all. She gasped sharply and reached between them as well and stroked his balls. He suddenly stiffened.  
  
“If you don’t start moving right now, I’m going to fucking scream,” she threatened harshly.  
  
He picked her legs up by the knees and threw them over his shoulders. Grabbing her hips by the butt, Zuko angled her up and pounded relentlessly into her.  
  
Katara’s hands gripped the bed sheets tightly and her lips were pursed together so tightly that they were surely bruised.  
  
Suddenly, Zuko hit a spot inside her and she’s gone again, her mouth open in a silent scream and her back arched. Zuko felt her walls squeeze him tightly and he fell over the edge to. His hips thrust slowly into her as he rode out his orgasm. Katara’s thighs shook under his hands, and she breathed shakily. He pulled out slowly.  
  
The two of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He fell onto the bed next to her, and Katara eased his arm out from under him and and laid her head on it. She lazily stroked the starburst scar from years ago and yawned tiredly. Zuko smiled down at her and tilted her chin up to place a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
Katara pulled away lightly to whisper a gentle “I love you” against his mouth, and he whispered the same back to her.  
  
They laid next to each other in silence for a few long moment, unsure of how much time had passed. Zuko felt the sun creep into the sky and immediately knew that the sun would be up in a couple of hours. He lightly drummed his fingers against Katara’s bare hip.  
  
“Love,” he whispered in her ear. “The sun will up be up in a couple of hours; we have to get dressed.”  
  
She looked up at him with those blue eyes of hers and softly nodded. She shifted under the blanket and emerged on the other side of the bed. Katara had hidden a bag with her wrapping and normal sleepwear in a far corner of the room. She’d learned from experience that she couldn’t just leave an unused room in a silk slip in the early hour of the morning.  
  
Zuko got up too, he walked around the room and collected their discarded clothing from the floor. He saw Katara shuffling through the bag on the bed. He quietly padded over and reached into the bag, pulling out the wraps. Katara sighed and took one end from him. She secured it under one breast and wrapped it around her ribcage. Zuko helped her with the rest, looping the fabric around her and over her shoulders. He knew that she could do the bottom wrappings quickly by herself, so he left her on that side of the bed and went to the other side to get his own clothes on.  
  
As Zuko put his coat on, he felt the gift he brought for her. He pulled it from his pocket and looked down at it. A long piece of blue silk with a glimmering, round purple stone in the center. He had painstakingly carved a winding dragon into it, waves where the dragon had created a loop with its body.  
  
He looked back up at Katara. Her back was turned to him. Her leggings were on, but she was struggling with her top. When he looked at her for a little longer, he realized that she was not struggling but crying.  
  
He rushed to her side. He pressed his forehead against hers and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs.  
  
“Katara?” he whispered. “Can I show you something?”  
  
She nodded and he unraveled her fist. He took her hand into his and gently placed the necklace in her open palm. Katara gasped and began to refuse it.  
  
“No.” Zuko stopped her. “It’s yours. I know we can’t get married, but this is for the other universe where we can.”  
  
They were both crying now.  
]   
“Zuko, I can’t accept this,” Katara let out shakily.  
  
She gripped the necklace in her hand and rummaged in the little bag with her other hand. She pulled out an orange thing. Zuko immediately hated it. She placed the orange necklace on the bed, as if if she touched it too long, it would poison her.  
  
Zuko took a better look at it. The disgusting thing didn’t have a bit of Katara on it. It’s all Aang. It was more of a collar than a betrothal necklace. Zuko didn’t dare say a thing about this. It wasn’t his place, but Gods, he wished it was.  
  
“I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you, but then I saw your face and I just....” Katara couldn’t finish.  
  
“I know, love. I know,” Zuko cupped her face in his hands.  
  
“You know how he is. The war just ended. If I were to reject him, he’d fly off to Gods know where. The world can’t afford that. And the Fire Nation. They wouldn’t want a waterbender as their Firelady. And--”  
  
Zuko hugged her fiercely to cut her off. Tears leaked from both of their eyes.  
  
“Shh, love, I know. You don’t have to say anything,” he tried to comfort her, but it wasn’t helping either of them.  
  
“I feel like criminals, hiding in corners, doing illegal things,” Katara thickly muttered into Zuko’s shirt.  
  
“We’re not criminals, Katara,” Zuko quietly said into her hair. “We’re more like vigilantes, doing what is meant to happen outside of the law.”  
  
That seemed to cheer her up a little.  
  
“Can I see you with my necklace on once?” he asked her meekly.  
  
She nodded again and handed him the necklace that she was clutching to her chest. She gathered up her hair to get it out of the way .Zuko clasped the choker closed and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Katara turned around and offered a sad smile. Zuko’s breath caught in his throat, and the thought to run away with her and hide away somewhere in the Earth Kingdom reemerged in his mind.  
  
“Beautiful,” he managed. It was the truth that he couldn’t hold back.  
  
“Can you take it off, please?” Katara reluctantly asked after several long moments. It’s his turn to nod and he does as she asks. He sadly realized that she was going to put the other necklace on now. Zuko snatched the horrid thing from the bed. Katara tried to say something half-heartedly, but he doesn’t let her speak.  
  
“Let me put it on you,” Zuko said stubbornly.  
  
“I can’t put you through that,” she tried to explain.  
  
“No, let me,” he maintained.  
  
He clasped it just like he did with the first one. She turned around and doesn’t meet his eyes.  
  
Zuko hated it. The orange looked out of place on her. He would never tell her this though. He just held her close and whispered that she looks beautiful in anything and nothing. He secretly wiped the tears from his face.  
  
The sky was beginning to lighten slightly and Katara noticed. She kissed him hard one last time before slipping away from his arms and through the door.  
  
Zuko watched her steal away from the room to her guest room with all of her things, his robe, his necklace, and his heart.  
  
They weren’t thieves, but they had stolen time together. They weren’t criminals, but they were vigilantes of their own hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first smut and my first time writing for Zutara Month so please review and let me know what I can improve upon!!


End file.
